Many electronic user interfaces provide filters, which may be arranged in categories, to enable a user to search through or sort a list of items. For example, many websites and applications, such as e-commerce websites and applications, provide filters for searching and sorting a set of items for sale. Such filters may be arranged in categories directed to price range, manufacturer, features, and the like. Multiple categories may be provided in menus of the interface. For example, many e-commerce websites and applications provide toolbars on the top and/or left portion of the interface that include such filter menus.